college, great or not
by cena-fan1
Summary: sisters Alicia and Sierra and starting college, They're together the whole time, Two new Roommates come in the picture. What will happen now? Will Alicia & Sierra be separated or will they fall in love? Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Ok here it is my new story I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

College

IT IS THE DAY THAT SISTERS ALICIA AND SIERRA OFFICALY START COLLEGE. ALICIA AND SIERRA ARE PACKING.

Sierra-ok, this is going to be so fun, were both sharing a dorm, no parents, walking around campus, meeting new people, aren't you excited Alicia? "ALICIA"!

Alicia-yes I am, now we need to finish packing.

Sierra-such a downer.

Sierra and Alicia-"bye mom".

Tracy-bye girls, you two have grown so much. (She drives off)

Alicia-so, do we go straight to our dorm?

Sierra-umm, (SHE LOOKS AT THE SCHDULER) we have to stop by the office and get the key then were free for the rest.

Alicia-sounds like a cool deal to me. (THEY GET THE KEY AND GO TO THEIR DORM)

Alicia-this is going to be fun.

Sierra-darn right it will be, I call top bed… oh my gosh!

Alicia-what?

Sierra-I guess I forgot to tell you we have two other mates… someone's named john and Zach.

Alicia-you tell me now!

Sierra-I'm sorry, I forgot.

Alicia-let's just unpack.

ABOUT 45 MINUTES LATER THEY ARE DONE

Sierra-see were all done. ZACH AND JOHN WALK IN

Sierra-hey, you must be Zach and john.

Zach-and you must be sierra.

Sierra-yea, how'd you know?

Zach-a sierra sounds like a dark headed girl with highlights, and such a pretty name.

John-are you already flirting?

Zach-yea I am bro, and I bet she likes it, by the way that's john… my bro.

Sierra-hi, do you call everyone bro or is he your real brother?

Zach-real bro.

Sierra-oh my bad, this is my sister Alicia.

Zach and john-what's up?

Alicia-hi, oh my bad forgot you called top bunk. ALICIA IS GETTING OFF THE THE BED WHEN SHE FORGETS THERE IS A BOTTOM STEP AND FALLS BACK, BEFORE SHE HITS THE GROUND JOHN CATCHES HER.

John-might want to be more careful, could get hurt.

Alicia-thanks.

Sierra-how about we all get to know each other.

Zach-I'd love to get to know you more.

Sierra-you are such a flirt!

Zach-you know it.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT.

Sierra-well, I guess everyone is pretty tiered now, um Zach you want to share bed, it'll be weird for two guys to… well never mind. Do you?

Zach-no need to ask twice. (He lifts her onto the bed and gets on also)

Alicia-you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.

John-you should sleep on the bed.

Alicia-no, I'm fine. BEFORE JOHN CAN ARGUE SHE CUTS OFF THE LIGHT.

ALICIA'S THOUGHTS: is he flirting with me? I hope not I'm not really gf material, besides who would want to date me/ I HOPE HE GIVES UP. SIERRA AND ZACH CAN DATE BUT DATING IS NOT A VERB FOR ME. IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG COLLEGE YEAR.


	2. Chapter 2

COLLEGE, CHAPTER 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS. ALICIA IS NOT ALICIA FOX.

Sierra-morning everyone.

Zach-morning beautiful.

Sierra-you just can't stop flirting can you?

Zach-you know you like it… want to become closer?

Sierra-nope, not right now, how'd you sleep Alicia? Comfy beds right.

Alicia-I wouldn't know.

Sierra-okkkk, you want to come with us to breakfast?

Alicia-you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later.

Sierra-ok, see you around. (PS. THEY HAVE ALREDY WASHED AND EVERYTHING)

THEY LEAVE. ALICIA WASHES BUT LAYS BACK DOWN.

AT BREAKFEST

Zach-so, what's the deal with your sister?

Sierra-what you mean?

Zach-you two are so different.

Sierra-well I know that.

Zach-I think my bro over here got his sights on her.

Sierra-do you?

John-yea.

Zach-I knew it.

Sierra-she the shy type as in doesn't talk much so good luck.

John-speaking of Alicia, it's been a while; I thought she was coming here.

Sierra-I'll call her…. No answer.

John-I'll leave you two lovebirds alone and go check on her.

Zach-see! he even thinks we should be together.

Sierra- I never said we shouldn't.

John-hey, I thought you were coming to breakfast, you ok?

Alicia-why do you care?

John-well considering sierra tried to call, but her and Zach are currently flirting now so I decided to come check on you.

Alicia-o.

John-have you ever had a boyfriend?

Alicia-why?

John-just asking… plus I know someone who is in love with you.

Alicia-I don't see how, a. it's only the second day and b. I don't even know anyone.

John-you know you didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Alicia-can you please drop that!

John-come over here.

Alicia-I'll pass on that.

John-want to know something?

Alicia-what's so important, that you have to talk to a useless person like me?

John-you know how I told you someone was in love with you?

Alicia-yea, what did you do lie to see me happy or something if so you failed.

John-no I didn't. (HE PULLS ALICIA UP. ALICIA DOES NOT USUALLY MAKE EYE CONTACT SO SHE LOOKS DOWN. JOHN LIFTS HER BY THE CHIN)

John-like you said, it's only the second day, but yesterday when I saw you… let's just say; I fell in love with you… I'm the someone that I said. (HE STARTS TO LEAN IN) tell me if I should stop.

ALICIA CAN JUST STAND THERE. BEFORE SHE CAN EVEN SAY THE WORDS GOING ON IN HER MIND HIS LIPS COME IN CONTACT WITH HERS.

IN ALICIA'S MIND: crap, I think I've fallen for him; he's a nice and caring guy. I think he's enjoying this, making me blush inside, oh no what should I do? Should I kiss back? Gosh I've never felt like this before. I'm not sure if I'm ready for love or not.


	3. Chapter 3 part2 of chapter 2

College, chapter 2 part 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS/DIVAS. ALICIA IS NOT ALICIA FOX.

ALICIA PULLS AWAY

John-did you want me to?

Alicia-a little.

John-do you want to officially start dating?

Alicia-I don't know.

John-just to let you know, I love you Alicia.

Alicia-I've never been told that.

John-so I'm the lucky first.

Alicia-besides family (in a family way for all you dirty minded people)

John-so, you got an answer?

Alicia-I don't know john, I… I. (SHE MOVES CLOSER TO HIM AND WRAPS HER ARM AROUND HIS NECK AND Kisses him)

Alicia-I like you john. (He picks her up and carries her to the bed and lies down beside her, john has his arms around her.

ALICIAS DREAM THOUGHTS: I officially have a bf; I hope he's telling the truth, I still don't know the definition of love but I think I've found the one. He's a great guy. Maybe college won't be bad after all. I love john but I don't know how to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

College chapter 3

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

Later on that day

ALICIA GETS UP AND LEAVES.

Sierra-hey Alicia where you going? "ALICIA" (SHE GOES AFTER HER) hey, what's up?

Alicia-I just need to step out, I'm fine.

Sierra-um ok, be sure to be back before 5, we've got something called social something according to Stephanie.

Alicia-ok, I'll be there. (She walks over to a rest area and calls someone.)

"Hey mom". Hey Alicia, you having a good time? Its school what do you think? I'm kidding its ok. But I've got to ask you something. What's going on? Um, yesterday I um. No you didn't! Huh, what I do? You kissed a guy. Ha ha mom who told you that story? Well did you? Not exactly, he's the one that kissed me and told me he loved me but it's only the second day and I didn't know what to do, I can't even say anything around him. Calm down Alicia. We have to share a dorm together. Well Alicia do you want a boyfriend? That's the point I don't know. Well you got yourself in this mess. MOM! I'm joking the only thing I can tell you is what my mother use to tell me. Whoa mom do we have to go all the way back? To have you know I am a happily 25 year old married mother. Well then please continue. Just listen to your heart. Thanks mom. Oh and you father said he was sorry for not being able to drop you girls off. It's fine; he probably would have gone picture crazy. I got to go get to this meeting just what I want to do. Don't go crazy on Amy. Why shouldn't I she doesn't even do her job… I do it I should get paid half her check. Bye mom. Bye girly.

SHE GOES BACK TO THE ROOM

Sierra-there you are just on time, come on pick an outfit. don't try me cut shirt with black shorts or well… just wear that one and hurry I sent the guys to save us a spot and I know how you always like to match you converse laces with your outfit so I changed it for you.

Alicia-ok thanks, I guess…

Sierra-whoa, we look like twins.

Alicia-you know me so well.

Sierra-come on, Zach texted.

Alicia-so how long are we going to be here?

Sierra-stop being such a downer, have fun we've got snacks drinks just go socialize or something.

Alicia-sure, I'll do that.

Zach-want to dance sierra?

Sierra-sure (they leave)

John-I got you a drink.

Alicia-thanks.

John-you look… (He is cut off by Alicia)

Alicia-ugly.

John-no, whoever told you that was wrong… you look great. (He thinks in his mind just go out with me)

Alicia-o, well thanks I guess.

John-you never did answer my question from yesterday… have you ever had a boyfriend?

Alicia-and my same answer from yesterday.. Why?

JOHN PULL HER OUT INTO THE HALL

Alicia-what do you want?

John-didn't I also tell you yesterday?

Alicia-look, if all you're going to do is mock me just do it behind my back, it'll make you feel so much better. (She pulls away from john, when she turns around there is someone behind her and she bumps into them and their drink half spills on them)

Alicia-I am so sorry.

Dolph-you should be! (He pushes her onto the ground and pours his drink on her, john pushes him into the wall)

John-what is your problem? I don't know you, but you clearly don't know how to treat girls.

Dolph-well maybe you should tell her to watch where she is going from now on. (Zach runs up and pulls john off)

Zach-what's going on here bro?

John-that dumb a decided to put his hands on Alicia!

Sierra-where is she?

John-I was about to go look for her.

Sierra-wait, is that the one over there in the stupid shirt claiming he's the showoff and will steal your girlfriend?

John-yea.

Sierra-wait here… hey bleach head (she walks up to him and slaps him. "Don't you ever touch my sister again". (She kicks him in a bad place) and that was for the drink. (She walks away)

Sierra-ok we can go now.

Sierra-"Alicia"! (She comes out the bathroom) you ok?

Alicia-yea, can you and Zach leave for a few so I can talk to john?

Sierra-ok, come on Zach you can buy me something.

Zach to himself-you can't buy love.

Sierra-what was that?

Zach-nothing just talking to myself.

Alicia-I guess I was being stupid out there.

John-are you al dry now? (Alicia smiles which make him smile)

Alicia-nice joke and to me your quit good looking… wait I can't believe I just said that.. You're not.

John- you want to take that back?

Alicia-nope.

JOHN PICKS HER UP AND LAYS HER ON THE BED AND TICKLES HER.

John-take it back.

Alicia-nope. (He tickles her more until tears start falling from laughing)

Alicia-ok I take it back.

John-good, now say you love me.

Alicia-ok I love you john and I'll be your girlfriend.

John-you will?

Alicia-don't act all surprised you know you've been waiting to hear that.

John-true.

HE LEANS DOWN AND KISSES HER… TO IS SURPRISE AND HERS SHE KISSES BACK

Sierra-ok we are not staying out here all night. (Her and Zach walk in, when she sees the image of Alicia and john her mouth drops)

Zach- are you serious bro? (He pulls sierra toward him and looks her in the eye) sierra you don't know how hard I've tried for you to be mine, I've ran out of ideas and plans... so all I have left is this. (He pulls her closer, puts his arm around her and kisses her)

AWW WHAT IS THIS THE KISSING GAME… JUST KIDDING HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS... PLEASE REVIEW I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY. RELLY WANT TO HEAR SUGGESTIONS OR ANYRHING I DON'T RELLY CARE ABOUT GRAMMMER AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF.


	5. Chapter 5

College chapter 4

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

ALICIA WAKES UP AND GOES TO THE SAME PLACE SHE WENT YESURDAY.

"Morning mom", how'd the meeting go? Pretty good they put Amy by front desk right beside the manager's office. I know you're happy. Yep, so tell me how'd your even went yesterday, I've got my coffee so I'm all ears. Um, we stayed in the gym and sierra got me all dressed up with her fashionable self. How dressed? Nothing fancy just a cut green shirt that said don't try me, black shorts and my converse. Let me guess you changed your laces to match? Yep. Where's sierra? On the dorm asleep. Tell her I said hello. I will. Ah not so fast tell me what happened don't hide out. Fine, he got me a drink (punch) and he asked me some questions from yesterday, then we ended up in the hall, my mind was confused so I pulled from him… when I turned around there was a guy and I spilled his drink when I bumped into him so the jerk he is pushed me and poured his drink on me. I saw john defend me when I was leaving, we ended up goofing around a bit and then… we ah ya know, kissed. Ok I love you Alicia but you're talking way too much. Well I know your happy that was the ending then. And I thought you were the quiet one. It was an amazing night mom… well I got to go before sierra wakes and freaks since I'm not there. Ok. Bye.

Alicia-hey sierra… sierra.

SIERRA ROLLS OFF THE BED AND FALLS ONTO ALICIA.

Sierra-morning sis, thanks for breaking my fall.

Alicia-I think you broke me.

Sierra-I'm not that heavy.

Zach-what was that sound?

Sierra-I just said I wasn't heavy.

Zach-yea... you're like a stick no offence.

Alicia-yea and the sound was my back breaking for being so nice and catching sierra.

Sierra-thanks again.

Alicia-now get off me! (She gets off)

Alicia-I can't move.

Sierra-john.

JOHN GETS OUT THE BED BENDS DOWN AND PICKS ALICIA UP

John-better?

Alicia-the view yes… back, not so much.

Sierra-sorry.

Alicia-it's ok.

Sierra-since I caused the pain you want me to get you a bag of ice or something?

Alicia-no, I'm fine go make out with Zach or something.

Zach-that's a great idea.

Alicia-we start classes tomorrow.

Sierra-yep and we all have the same classes' together; they told me when we got here.

Zach-what are you the room leader?

Sierra-what's that supplest to mean?

Zach-nothing… I love you.

Alicia-I just hope I don't have to see that jerk form yesterday (she looks at john)

Sierra-we already know… he is the first one on my slap list.

Alicia-you have aj slap list?

Sierra-yep.

Zach- and I don't plan to be on it.

Sierra-your almost there though.

Zach-it's stupid to wear a shirt saying you're the showoff and going to steal your girl.

Sierra-he's an idiot… cocky bit**.

Alicia-you can put me down now john.

John-ok (he fake drops her on the floor)

Alicia-"JOHN"

John-you know I wouldn't hurt you.

Alicia-ill think on that… now really put me down… and not like last time.

Sierra-you two were defiantly made for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

College chapter 5

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

A BELL RINGS

Zach-ah, are you kidding me bro… what time is it.

Sierra and Alicia- 8:30…. "8:30".

Sierra-wake up were going to be late.

Zach-so demanding.

Zach-the teacher is not even in here you woke us up early for no reason.

Sierra-well would you rather be late.

Zach-so demanding… someone needs more sleep.

Sierra-don't start.

John-I now see how you two are different.

Alicia-you just noticed?

THE TEACHER WLAKS IN

Teacher-I hope everyone is having a decent morning… I hate to burst some of you people's bubbles but guys need to move to the right side of the class.

Alicia to sierra-I'd rather sit alone. (Someone sits next to them)

Eve -is this seat taken?

Sierra-nope.

Eve -my names eve.

Sierra-nice to meet you my names sierra and that's my sister Alicia.

Eve -are you two sisters?

Sierra-yea.

Eve -cool.

LUNCH BREAK

Eve -who knew college would be so fun.

Sierra-no offence but… what is wrong with you?

Eve -I want to be a doctor. A great role model…. Where's your sister?

Sierra-over there with john.

Eve -who's that?

Sierra-her boyfriend.

Eve-o, well excuse me, I've got to go powder my nose.

SIERRA GOES OVER TO ALICIA AND THE REST.

Sierra-soo, how's it going?

Alicia-I'll tell you what I told mom… its school what do you think?

Sierra-I've thought about it Zach.

Zach-what about?

Sierra-we can go out as in boyfriend and girlfriend.

Zach-really bro? =)

Sierra-yes…. As long as you stay who you are.

Zach-that's easy bro.

Sierra-and stop calling people bro…. I'm kidding

Eve- I'm back.

Sierra-hey eve, that's john and that's Zach.

Zach-what's up bro.?

EVE GOES OVER TO JOHN AND PUTS HER ARMS AROUND HIM AND KISSES HIM BUT HE PULLS AWAY.

John-what the hell….. I've got a girlfriend. (He moves away from her and goes to Alicia)

Eve-I had no idea… sierra told me you were single.

Sierra-ah no I didn't, I said he was dating my sister!

Eve-o, well do you want another?

John-"NO"!

Eve-oh well what about.

Sierra-don't even go there I'm dating Zach

Eve-not him… him (she points to dolph)

Zach-dolph?... yea not a good choice the guy's trouble.

Eve-I'm sure he's not that bad.

Aliica-im going to go now, see you guys later. (John kisses her on the cheek)

John-you going to be ok?

Alicia-yea. (She leaves)

Eve-ah oh, I got to go roommate just texted got to go check on my room.

Sierra under her breathe-lying bit**.

Eve-well well well, if it isn't the innocent girl.

Alicia-look you already kissed my boyfriend and lied on my sister and I don't have a good feeling about you so leave me alone.

Eve-awww, that's so sweet, sticking up for her sister… just watch your step. (She slaps Alicia so hard that Alicia falls)

Eve-told you.

DOLPH COMES UP BRHIND AND SLAMS HER INTO THE WLL AND HOLD HER BY THE NECK WHILE EVE LAUGHS.

Dolph-no one rejects me, I'm the showoff.

Alicia-of course you two would be together.

Dolph-next time you should tell your little boyfriend to keep his hands off me or ill just kill you.

Alicia-he did it for a reason dumb a**.

Dolph-too bad he's not here to save you… all well eve you want to do the honors?

Eve-gladly. (She does everything she can to injure Alicia)

Eve-you want to finish her?

Dolph-set her up. (He punches her and does the backbreaker on her.)

Eve-you should probably leave before someone sees you.

Dolph-later (he spits on Alicia and leaves)

PS ALICIA IS SORT OF UNCONICUS

EVE DECIDES TO PUT ON A FAKE ACT SO SHE WONT GET CAUGHT.

Eve-"quick someone help. SIERRA AND THE RESTA RE WLKING BACK TO THE DORM THEY HEAR HER AND GO RUNNING.

Sierra-omg, what happened?

Eve-I don't know I was walking and then I saw her just laying here.

Sierra- why re you such a liar I know you did it.

Eve-I didn't do anything.

Sierra-then why her face all is bruised up!?

Eve-I don't know. I would never hurt her.

Sierra-I barely even know you for a day and you hurt my sister. And I thought you were a nice girl but instead "YOUR JUST A BACKSTABBING BITC*!

Eve-and I thought you were clean. But I guess you're just a ho.

Sierra-ok that's it…. I'm done with you. (She starts to walk away but turns around and slaps eve really hard)

WOAH SLAP LIST SO FAR DOLPHX2 AND EVEX1 BUT EXTRA HARD. SHOULD I CAHNGE THE RATING… I THINK.. NOT SURE THERE GETTING FIRED UP. NAH. ANY WAYS WILL ALICIA WAKE UP IS SHE OK. WHO WILL BE NEXT IN SIERRAS SLAP LIST? ALL THESE QUESTIONS TO BE ANWSERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…. REVIEW TELL YOUR FRIENDS ALL ABOUT MY STORIES.. PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Alicia is not Alicia fox.

I would try and add an introduction to the setting: who, what, when, why

"You actually listened…" Dolph began sinisterly, "guess you really do care for your sister," he exclaimed with an evil smirk knowing that he was getting to Alicia.

"Yeah I did," Alicia reluctantly admitted, having no other choice than to take orders from the badly bleached blonde Ziggler, "now leave Sierra alone," she demanded in a fiery tone

"But there is one more person…" Dolph trailed off, watching as Alicia's face fell in realisation, "who is it again? Ohh, that's right…John. If you don't want anything to happen to him you ought to do what I told you or there will be no warnings he's just going to… go," a cocky grin graced his face as he saw Alicia getting worked up.

"LEAVES HIM ALONE!" she screamed, making Dolph jump slightly from the noise, "you know nothing and sure don't have a life if all you're going to do is threaten me!" she yelled starting to lose her temper.

"Are you… getting angry?" he questioned, teasingly, "I dare you. Do something," he knew from Alicia's expression that she would soon react to his taunts. And just as he thought she would, Alicia turned around and attempted to throw a punch, but he was too quick for her, catching her hand before it connected with his face.

"If you even think of touching him or me," Eve Torres stated, trying to scare the girl, "you've thought wrong." Eve had secretly hid behind the door and was now making her presence to Alicia.

Alicia sent a scowl Eve's way, her petty threats meant nothing, "I hate you, you little…"

"I dare you to finish that!" the Latina cut Alicia off from continuing. They were all in the middle of dolphs room and there was no escape for Alicia.

Dolph started to move towards Alicia, but the door being flung off its hinges halted his progression. John. An angered John stormed into the room, attacking Dolph taking all of his frustrations out on him. John knew that the smart thing to do would've been to just run in and grab Alicia, but the temptation to give Dolph the beating of his life overpowered all of his commonsense. When he's done, he walks over to Alicia to take her with him, to take her where she would be safe. However before John can lift her up, Dolph pulls out a gun. That was a signal foe eve to leave as Dolph planned and she did.

"Don't move or touch her," he demanded, wiping the blood from his mouth, watching as the expressions on John and Alicia's faces changed to one of horror, "if he does, just remember what I told you Alicia!" he warned

"Leave Alicia! Now!" John pleaded for her to get away. He would do anything to be sure she was safe and not hurt.

"I'm not leaving," she protested, grabbing on to John's arm to solidify her statement.

Suddenly the sounds of a gunshot echoed throughout the room, followed by a deathly silence…

Special thanks to bubbly soda for reviewing and writing in suggestions. You rock. Thanks again.

Review please!


End file.
